Off-center vehicle crashes can occur when a corner of a vehicle strikes another vehicle or object, such as a tree or a utility pole. Off-center collisions present safety issues for a vehicle's occupants, because a vehicle's front or rear-end safety structures may not be positioned to absorb impact energy to help protect the occupants. In fact, the other vehicle or object may miss a front or rear-end safety structure entirely. The Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (“IIHS”) has thus introduced new testing methodologies to assess a vehicle's crashworthiness in off-center collisions. These include the Small Overlap Frontal Crashworthiness Evaluation Crash Test. Many of today's vehicles are not able to achieve an IIHS rating of “good” under this testing protocol without major, structural design changes. One approach uses ultra-high strength materials. Another increases the gages of materials used to deflect energy. These approaches, however, increase a vehicle's cost and weight.